


Бесполезный разговор

by arisu_aiko



Category: Shawshank Redemption - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Рэда, не знающего испанского, в Мексике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесполезный разговор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speaking in Tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/36040) by [kittydesade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydesade/pseuds/kittydesade). 



> Написано по фильму "Побег из Шоушенка".
> 
> Работа переведена для команды Stephen King на WTF-2013. За вычитку спасибо Herber_baby17.

Я никогда не был особо усерден в изучении испанского. Подумайте и о том, что я вообще никогда не был хорош в изучении любых языков, кроме английского. Однажды я действительно ознакомился с книгой из библиотеки до Энди. В ней говорилось, что вы можете научиться говорить по-французски, занимаясь всего тридцать минут в день. Я изучал эту книгу в течение целого года и все, что я выучил: как спросить «где ванная?» и я не уверен, что произносил это достаточно правильно. Думаю, есть вещи и похуже.  
Сейчас там, внизу, на пляже, Энди разговаривал по-испански живо и уверенно. Я не знаю, чем этот человек занимался, будучи ребенком, чтобы выучить этот язык; предполагаю, что, возможно, он выучил его в школе. Но я здесь шесть недель, а он уже говорил как коренной житель. Ну, как коренной житель, но с довольно сильным акцентом.  
Ему скорее помогло то, что он нашел симпатичную молодую девушку, с которой можно было практиковать разговорную речь. Она также говорила на английском языке, что для меня было удобнее, и мы сидели втроем или вдвоем в местном баре и пили пиво. Она научила меня паре фраз, которые мне пригодились.  
― Вы действительно не должны так хорошо знать все, ― сказала она мне. ―Una cerveza, por favor.  
― Одно пиво, пожалуйста, ― перевел Энди.  
― Я думаю, что знаю, как переводиться «один».  
Она засмеялась. Энди всегда говорил, что у нее был милый смех и симпатичная улыбка.  
― Хм. «¿Donde esta el baño?» всегда пригодиться. Никакого «tengo las drogas...»  
― И как это переводится? ― Мне было особенно любопытно, потому что, когда она сказала это, Энди так сильно засмеялся, что подавился своим пивом. У нее же было невозмутимое выражение на лице, когда говорила это мне.  
― У меня нет наркотиков.  
Я не смог сдержать смех. Как Энди и сказал: она была девчонкой, родившейся и воспитанной в городе, а мы двое были беглыми преступниками. Может быть, мы и не состояли в бандах или у нас не было неприятного жизненного опыта, но это был один из тех вопросов, которые только сбивали меня с правильного пути.  
― Как сказать «не хотела бы ты отправиться в плавание со мной»?  
Я молчал, пока она переводила ему. Энди знал, как сказать такие простые вещи вроде этой, так же хорошо, как и она, и у меня было чувство, что она тоже это знала. Но это был его способ пригласить ее на свидание, а после просто двадцати лет стеснительного общения с тюремными заключенными, я думаю, он не был хорош в ухаживании.  
Мне действительно выпал шанс спросить ее, откуда она была родом прежде, чем мы разошлись по домам. Я сказал Энди, решившему заглянуть в магазин, что выпил свое пиво и жду его. Потом я спросил ее, где она выучила язык. Конечно, она выглядела так, как будто была сеньоритой, но когда она говорила на английском языке — она говорила так, как будто училась в одной из женских школ Новой Англии. Только у нее не было акцента.  
― Где вы изучали испанский, мисс...  
― Росаура, ― она чопорно пожала мою руку. ― Мой отец мексиканец, я была так воспитана, чтобы говорить на обоих языках.  
И, черт возьми! Она произнесла это так стильно и изящно.  
― Ну, это — замечательный талант, который у вас есть, мисс Росаура. Я однажды попытался выучить новый язык. Я не продвинулся в нем слишком далеко. Энди немного помогал мне с моим испанским.  
Было не трудно заметить интерес, промелькнувший в ее глазах, прежде чем она потупила взор.  
― У него заметный акцент, ― она улыбнулась. ― Но он быстро учится.  
Я не смог не улыбнуться, когда мы шли назад к нашему дому. Он хотел немного поработать над лодкой, потому что получил материалы для герметизации корпуса. Я взялся чинить наши рыболовные сети, в то время как Энди занимался лодкой, оставаясь в тени, поэтому и не сгорел. Говорил ему, что он должен сделать так же.  
― Почему это? ― спросил он меня. Я не был уверен, что поверил ему.  
― Девушка? Тогда в баре... ― хотя я и не мог говорить так красиво, как они могли. ― Она та единственная, с кем бы ты хотел уплыть?  
Он посмотрел на участок, над которым он работал, так что я не мог видеть выражение его глаз.  
― Ах, она.  
― Да, она. Тебе не интересно?  
Энди молчал, раздумывая над ответом, как он всегда делал. Я никогда не встречал человека, который бы подбирал свои слова более тщательно, чем Энди Дюфрейн, даже если он не всегда преуспевал в этом. Тем не менее, каждое слово прозвучало так, как будто он выбрал лучшее слово, которое он смог найти, для этой цели.  
― Я был там в течение долгого времени, Рэд. Достаточно долго чтобы... Я не знаю, понимаю ли я, как надо разговаривать с кем-либо еще. Может, лучше было бы уехать одному.  
И он вернулся к работе над лодкой. Это была одна из худших вещей, которые я видел после побега из тюрьмы, которую он сделал.  
Некоторое время мы продолжали молча работать после этого разговора, пока он неожиданно не заговорил. Вопрос о девушке, должно быть, не покидал его голову все это время.  
― Правда в том...  
― Да?  
Он поставил эту банку герметика, сверху положил кисточку, и я знал, что это было важно, потому что на лбу у него появилась эта маленькая морщинка.  
― Правда, в том, что... Я не знаю, хочу ли я быть с кем-то снова в своей жизни. Не в этой, я имею в виду.  
Я нахмурился:  
― Не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду.  
― Рэд, больше времени я провел в этой тюрьме с тобой и парнями, чем в браке со своей женой. Черт, ― он рассмеялся. ― Я знаю тебя лучше, чем я знаю свою жену. И прямо сейчас, меня все устраивает. Я не хочу ничего менять.  
― Ну, я тоже не хочу ничего менять, но ты позволяешь ускользнуть одной симпатичной женщине.  
Энди только хихикнул, улыбнулся и вернулся к ремонту лодки, и я знал, что больше нам нечего было обсуждать. Он был моим другом, и я приехал в Мексику ради него. Я знал его двадцать лет, и несколько раз я задавался вопросом, говорили ли мы с ним на одном и том же языке. У Энди был свой собственный путь, и, кажется, он ему нравился.  
Кажется, я тоже могу выучить этот язык.


End file.
